


Love Bite

by junmyeonssi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Humor, Lots of Crying, M/M, a gay mosquito, appreciate me for being extra, appreciate my sense of humor, is gone, mosquito felix, somewhat untrue, sort of angst, the last gay mosquito, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: Felix is a mosquito and Changbin is his human





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs*   
> blame azalea, aijin, minty, and kira oopsies   
> jk jk this was something I thought up of, but azalea encouraged me uwu   
> grandmami is wise

Felix was a mosquito. He didn't know if he had any siblings, he just knew he had one goal in life. To bite humans. His human was a person named Changbin. Now Felix knew one day he'd be caught and swatted, but he couldn't help himself, Changbin was  _addicting._  

And maybe Felix was also gay. Thus eliminating any chance of him reproducing. He didn't care after all Changbin was here right? 

Felix flew through the air headed for Changbin's neck.  _Getting close.. getting closer.... and..... another successful landing by Felix!_

Finally he bit Changbin and fed. However he didn't notice Changbin tensing up slightly and rolling up the newspaper quietly. 

_Changbin was just so addicting. He tasted so good. Even if I die, Changbin was worth it._

Felix was happily sucking away. But just before it came down on him, Felix flew away and landed on Changbin's leg. Once again, he bit Changbin and fed again. 

Yes, maybe he was mostly full but Changbin was  _so so_ addicting. And right before Changbin attempted to swat him again. Felix started off for his home, satisfied. 

 

_Three days later_

 

Felix once again was back to bite Changbin. But this time Changbin was prepared. And the second Felix landed, he heard something hiss through the air. Then there was nothing. 

His last thought was,  _Changbin is far too addicting, he just tastes so good. If I die here, at least I'll die with Changbin, my one and only love._


End file.
